It's Just Two Little Words
by CoffeeFreak08
Summary: Complete! Sequel to Asking the Question. Kagome has something she needs to tell Inuyasha. As the wedding draws near and her friends try to help how will everyone react to the news? Two Little Words with have you giggling to the end.


_I hope you enjoy the next series of events in Asking the Question. I don't own Inuyasha, but I do throw a killer cast party._

It's Just Two Little Words

By: Allie

Kagome watched the leaves slowly fall off the sacred tree. Ever since Inuyasha had proposed here, and even back when they first met this place had always been special to her. Whenever she needed time alone to relax or as in this case needed to think this was always the first place she went, whether she was in the Feudal Era or back at home.

Leaning against the tree she felt the wind whip past her, through her hair carrying the dancing leaves further out of her reach. She loved Inuyasha, and she'd been waiting along time for this. The wedding was in two weeks and she couldn't be happier, really, well weddings actually. After three days of stressing where they were to be married, the feudal era where they would live with their friends or her world with her family and friends her mother came up with an excellent suggestion.

Why not have two? An official one in her world, with a large white gown and Inuyasha in a tux surrounded by her friends and family and a traditional one done by Kaede with traditional gowns surrounded by her new family. Twice the work, but twice the fun and she could share it with everyone.

Almost unconsciously she rubbed her hand on her stomach before she stopped herself. How was she going to tell Inuyasha about her getting pregnant before the wedding? Sure he'd be happy, but they'd both planned on living the first year or two as a newlywed couple before they started a family.

He hadn't figured out she was pregnant yet, covering any strange scent with perfume that hindered his senses, but she supposed she had to tell him soon. All she'd have to say is two words. Two stinking little words.

"_Sango, get over here," Kagome pulled Sango away from the rest of the group into the forest._

"_What's wrong Kagome?"_

_Kagome bit her lip and looked down, "I think I'm pregnant."_

_Sango's eyes lit up eagerly, "Kagome that's great, congratulations!"_

"_Not really, I mean we weren't planning on it."_

"_Oh, I see."_

"_But I'm not sure, so I'm going to find out," Kagome held up a pregnancy test she'd bought at the drugstore._

_Sango looked at it confused, "What's that?"_

"_It's a test; it will tell me if I'm right or not."_

_After explaining how it worked Kagome left Sango before coming back. "It's positive," she whispered._

"_When are you going to tell Inuyasha?"_

"_Soon, I think."_

"_You think? I think he's going to be able to tell eventually."_

_Kagome sighed, "I'll tell him tomorrow."_

That's how it was, up until now. She had to tell him. Kaeda knew now too, Sango had insisted that Kagome get "proper medical care" to make sure the test was correct. Kagome sighed and slowly banged her head against the tree. Thunk, thunk, thunk.

"Have you told Inuyasha yet?"

The voice sounded familiar, too familiar. Kagome opened one eye slowly to see Miroku standing in front of her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right."

"What do you know about it?" she asked slowly, silently cursing Sango for betraying her.

"I heard you guys talking awhile ago, that and all the hints she's been dropping? I can't believe even Inuyasha is that dense."

She sighed, of course he'd overheard, when had he not come to spy on them whenever they left the group always assuming they were headed for some hot spring. "I don't know I just," she bit her lip imagining it.

"_Inuyasha, I've got something to tell you." She couldn't look into his eyes as she barely whispered the words._

"_I have something to tell you too," he said excitedly grabbing her hands._

"_You go first."_

"_I got us this cottage, I mean it's small but we can a larger one later."_

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_What?"_

"I'm being paranoid," she muttered looking at Miroku, "Right?"

He shrugged, for once being serious, "I think so."

"Being paranoid about what?" Shippo asked walking up to them.

"Nothing" Kagome said at the same time that Miroku said "Kagome's pregnant."

Shippo looked up at Kagome with big eyes, "Really Kagome? How, I thought you had to be married first. Why are you blushing so bad Kagome?"

Miroku knelt next to him, "Well Shippo, sometimes when two people like each other a lot and just can't wait until their marriage-" he was interrupted when a boomerang landed squarely on his head. "Sango why'd you do that?"

"Not that again, I told you he's too young!" Sango glanced over at Kagome, so are you going to tell him yet?"

She got up and marched to the well, "I have to tell him sometime, might as well right now," she paused at the well before taking a deep breath and jumping in. Maybe she wouldn't have been so eager to leave, but this was just getting weird.

She'd been visiting the tree while her mother and brother took Inuyasha to get his tux fitting. Crossing towards the house she saw they too had just arrived home, Inuyasha carrying a large garment bag grumbling about how uncomfortable it was. Giggling despite herself she touched his shoulder, "Can I talk to you a minute?"

He frowned, confused, "Sure."

"You're acting strange Kag-" her grandfather was cut off by her mother covering her hand over his mouth.

"Yes, we'll take the stuff, you kids go talk," she smiled dragging the two boys behind her a little bit away.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked, completely confused.

"I have no idea," Kagome shook her head.

"What was that all about?" Kagome's grandfather asked from behind the bushes where Kagome's mom had dragged them. "And what are we doing in here?"

Kagome's mom just shushed him impatiently not taking her eyes off the couple.

"Anyways you wanted to tell me something?"

Kagome hesitated. "Inuyasha, I'm pregnant, we're having a baby."

Inuyasha stared at her, shock overtaking him, "We what?"

"We. Are. Having. A. Baby." Kagome said slowly and clearly. Inuyasha didn't answer; he'd already collapsed onto the ground.

"Yes! I knew it! I'm going to be a grandmother!" Her mother rose cheering out of the brush.

"You knew about this?" Kagome asked confused as she tried to help Inuyasha to his feet.

"A mother always knows," she said pulling Kagome into a hug.

"You defiled Kagome!" Her grandpa, always slow on the uptake, started to chase the bewildered Inuyasha in circles with a bat. Souta looked at Kagome with large eyes, "Does this mean I'll be an uncle?"

"Uh, yeah," Kagome said, distracted at the scene before her.

"Kagome, why don't you take Inuyasha to the Feudal Era while I calm down Grandpa, then you can come back for the wedding like we planned."

Shooting her a grateful glance Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and drug him to the well before jumping in.

Inuyasha picked her up before jumping out of the well and gently setting her down.

"Inuyasha, I can still walk you know."

"You have to be careful now Kagome, I don't want anything to happen to you two." Kagome blushed as he took her hand and led her to Kaeda's hut. "Hey, you Grandpa wasn't really going to hit me with that thing, was he?"

Kagome giggled, "I have no idea."

"So we should go tell everyone the good news," Inuyasha said proudly.

"Well, actually."

"What?"

"Everyone already knows."

Inuyasha looked at her, ears twitching, "You told everyone else before telling me?"

"Well, no it's just that I told Sango, and she told Kaeda, then Miroku overheard us and then Shippo happened to walk up just before I left here, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Inuyasha quickly kissed her, "I mean everyone knew I was going to propose to you before I did."

"What'd you mean?"  
Inuyasha glanced at her and panicked, realizing she'd not been told already. "Well it's just that,"

"Yes?"

"I um, well,"

"Inuyasha, sit boy."

_Ah so ends the second chapter of Asking the Question, since many of you asked for a sequel I was feeling generous, Marry Early Christmas. Anyways, on to the party. (Sorry-you know I can't resist. If you want to end right here I promise I won't be offended.)_

Allie: That was a great run everybody! Thanks again!

Miroku: No problem, anything to work with Sango again. Though I didn't get to go near her pretty bottom. *Cries, everyone ignores him.*

Kagome: That was a lot of lines to memorize, last time I had like two lines.

Inuyasha: You did excellent.

Kagome: Thanks!

*Knock on the door*

Allie: Déjà vu much? *Opens the door and there stands Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Rin* Can I help you? *They ignore her and walk in.* Yeah, I didn't invite you, ok come on in, enjoy yourself, oh boy.

Inuyasha: What are you doing here? Haven't you ever heard it's rude to crash a party?

Sesshomaru: Don't even.

Allie: No fighting in here! Not everything is insured! I get sued if you get hurt! *They begin to fight anyways* Nooooo! *Vase breaks* I'm so toast.

Kagome: I'll help you. Inuyasha, sit!

Inuyasha (after painfully sitting): Why do you always take his side?

Kagome: You need to stop breaking things.

Sesshomaru: Haha.

Allie: *Sigh* Come again soon!


End file.
